Original Comics
The Original Crazy Old Car Comics were a series of comics made by M.Khairiza that inspired him to make the Crazy Old Car Films. The Comics M.Khairiza only made 5 comics of Crazy Old Car. Those 5 comics were: Crazy Old Car 1 Plot: Crazy Old Car were running to a forest running over the trees making a bird angry, he soon came out of the forest dirty but luckily finds a free car wash, then he saw a tipping Truck/Lorry tipping it's load of dirt. Crazy Old Car then run onto the load that made a sort of ramp and flied in the air, this made him imagened that he was a supercar, right before he crashed to the ground, making him an ordinary car, he then ran to his home and crashed to the back wall of the garage spilling some bolts and oil, Crazy Old Car's Driver came out only to step over the bolts and slipped on the oil and finally fell to the ground. Crazy Old Car 2 Plot: Crazy Old Car gets into Southampton Docks passing over an USA Dock Tank 0-6-0 and an LBSCR E2, then he jumped over cars and Trucks/Lorries only to parked in Queen Elizabeth liner for 3 days, after that, he came back to the city and had a normal day, until he'd crashed to a wall full of grafitti, making the front of him broken, luckily he'd came to Speed Mech, where he was fixed in only a second. afteer that, he was running back to the city as a "DUMBANGEL CAR". Crazy Old Car 3 Plot: Crazy Old Car was running to a cliff which had a river below it, he'd fallen into the river which he found it's deepness was only about the height of his body, after that, he was rescued and pulled back by a cockroach, he then runned happily again until he'd saw a poster that said 'THE ALL NEW MOVIE! CRAZY NEW CAR 6 (NOT OLD)' which made him excited and run into Cinema XII. then, 1 hour later, he was chased by some angry people that, surprisingly, chased him for 7 days. after 7 days, he came to "Disney Studios" where he met Dusty from the film 'Planes' and Olaf from the film 'Frozen'. Crazy Old Car 4 Plot: Crazy Old Car had came back to the Cinema after seeing a poster that said 'APPLICABLE ME 10 09AM'. 2 hours later, he was broken after being destroyed by angry peoples, Luckily he came to Speed Mech that made him 'BRAND NEW AGAIN', Crazy Old Car then crossed over 3 bridges; a normal, broken and weird one. He the ran down a cliff but came down safely. then he was running through the city. Crazy Old Car 5 Plot: Crazy Old Car had crashed to a building, but was fixed after going to Speed Mech. Crazy Old Car then came to Garbage Land, the place that made you stinky, Crazy Old Car then passed an orchar full of fruit trees, but because of his stinkyness, the fruit on the trees was falling off straight to the ground. seeing that, Crazy Old Car came to the Free Car Wash that made him sparkle and squeaky clean, so clean in fact, that when he stopped at a traffic light, other cars fell in love with him. Crazy Old Car then passed a Desert and the North Pole. Trivia *All 5 of the comics had the same beginning ;Crazy Old Car running in the city *From All 5 comics, there's only 28 characters other than Crazy Old Car, those were: # A tipping Truck/Lorry #Crazy Old Car's Driver #a USA Dock Tank 0-6-0 #an LBSCR E2 #3 Trucks/Lorries #10 Cars #a Motorcycle #Angry Peoples #Dusty #Olaf #A Cockroach #4 normal citizens Gallery